Sell tags are widely used with notebooks, bound components and the like to provide information relating to the associated bound component or notebook. For example, sell tags may provide information relating to the nature of the bound component, number of pages, types of materials, dimensions, manufacturer information, pricing information, patent, trademark and copyright markings, UPC codes, description of product features, marketing and advertising information, and the like.